


A Gentle Caress

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble from a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Caress

“Aoba-san,” the soothing voice whispered out.

He shivered, feeling gooseflesh rise up along his arms in the wake of Clear’s gentle, exploring touch. He closed his eyes against the heated ache that had gradually started to spread through his lower abdomen with just his name being spoken.

It had been so long. Two years?

He didn’t even know. Honestly… he didn’t want to even remember the days that had stretched on after the lost of Clear during the fall of the Opal Tower. No. He dispelled the thoughts from his head before they had a chance to flood him with hopelessness. Instead, Aoba shut his eyes and just let the feel of having Clear with him again overwhelm his senses.

“… Aoba-san,” Clear mumbled, his warm lips pressed to skin near Aoba’s navel, his mauve eyes staring up at the boy he use to call ‘Master’. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Aoba cracked his eyes to glance at Clear, his face heating up quickly as he hid behind his hand. The innocent look that the android was giving him, made him flush even more.

“Y-yes?” he said, clearing his throat, suddenly dry mouthed as the heat at just that look spread, his limbs starting to ache with anticipation.

Clear beamed, his mouth barely an inch away from the skin of his abdomen, his hot breath, causing more gooseflesh to scatter across Aoba’s body. “You look so very cute like this,” he said, his tongue sneaking out to tentatively lick at the skin near his navel.

“C-Clear!” Aoba grumbled, before catching his gasp in the back of his throat as he bit down on his knuckle to stifle it.

Hands were on his hips, undoing his belt, dragging the zipper down.

Aoba’s heart pounded in his chest, his stomach a knot of expectation, “C-Clear…” he panted, his face flushed as he glanced down at the platinum blonde as he shifted lower on the bed. He swallowed thickly, his chest rising and falling shallowly.

“Lift your hips, Aoba-san,” Clear said, his voice melodic. Aoba shivered, warmth spreading throughout his body as he meekly nodded his head, inhaling sharply. He raised his hips slightly as Clear slowly tugged his jeans down his legs, baring himself in his white underwear to the watchful gaze eyeing him with a calm hunger, the head of his erection twitching. Clear hummed in appreciation, causing Aoba to flush more all the way to the tops of his ears.

The platinum blond tossed the pants and belt to the floor, disrupting Ren from sleep mode as he inched his way out from under the fabric, before shaking his small body to right his fur. Aoba swallowed back a gasp of embarrassment and covered his face with his hands, listening to Clear chuckle in amusement, as the android pulled on the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“N-nnno!” Aoba whimpered, one of his hands shoving Clear’s out of the way, “Not in front of Ren!”

Clear smiled up at him, yet he didn’t make a move, instead he leaned back down, pressing open mouthed kisses along the boy’s hips. He caused Aoba to gasp as pleasure shot through his body, flooding his groin with warmth. Clear sucked on the delicate pale skin of Aoba’s waistline, inching the elastic of his boxers slowly down.

“Forgive me, Aoba-san,” Clear said in-between giving a kiss and then a lick to Aoba’s navel, “but I’m in no position to stop.”

“Clear! But --Ren!” Aoba stuttered, gripping the sheets in a fist as his protests died on a shaky breath, his mouth being blocked once again as he lightly chewed on his knuckle to reign in his arousal. Clear smiled brightly as he released Aoba’s erection from his boxers, grabbing a hold of it firmly and licking the head of his cock.

Aoba panted out, looking down at him with a lidded expression, his face flushed. It was hard for him to concentrate on the fact that yesterday Clear had not been here and today, there he was sitting atop the rooftops. Swallowing, Aoba moaned lowly, ignoring his concerns of Ren and what had happened, his mind and body focused on the feelings Clear was producing from his body. The platinum blond paused, his eyes catching the bright pink blemishes that peppered Aoba’s hip bone.

He blinked curiously, letting go of Aoba’s erection to brush his fingers lightly over the delicate skin, the blue haired boy shivering in need at the touch. Clear’s glance flickered, before returning to the hickies that decorated the pale skin. He smiled happily and returned his attention to the twitching cock poised right below his chin.

He dipped his head down and took the head of the erection into his mouth, sucking generously on the head as salty precum touched his tongue. Clear hummed in appreciation, before sucking liberally, bringing his hand up to massage the sensitive sac. Aoba let out a low moan, his leg twitching as he curled his toes, enjoying every delicious bit of attention he was getting.

“Mm, you taste wonderful,” Clear said, pulling back to flick his tongue over the head of Aoba’s cock, running his tongue along the slit. Aoba whimpered and arched his hips upward, mindlessly seeking the warmth of Clear’s mouth again.

“Cl-Clear…” Aoba panted.

Clear ran a feathery touch over the blemishes along Aoba’s waistline, “You have beautiful skin, Aoba-san.” He glanced up at him, sincerity in his mauve gaze, “Can I make more of them?” After a paused to regain his thoughts, Aoba nodded meekly, his cheeks flaring bright pink from his acknowledgment. With the approval, Clear beamed, “Thank you!”

He didn’t allow Aoba the time to fully recover, as he started to assault his hip with tongue and teeth, a free hand experimentally stroking his cock in time with the movements of his tongue. All Aoba could do was arch and release half panted mewls, his senses overwhelmed and out of control.

The afternoon was spent with much exploration, Aoba’s moans growing louder as the intensity of their activities mounted. Ren having nosed his way out of the bedroom door, hopping down the stares, he sat down and ruffled his fur, “Thankfully, Tae-san is out today,” he stated and continued down the stairs, the muffled sounds of Aoba’s moans drifting down after him.


End file.
